Managing large businesses may involve storing, aggregating, and analyzing large amounts of data. Many organizations use Enterprise Software Systems to manage almost every form of business data. For example, Enterprise Software Systems can provide business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and enterprise forms automation.
Many Enterprise Software Systems may use e-mail servers to store e-mails for employees. These e-mails may be accessed generally by client devices owned by or distributed to the employees. E-mails can generally be synced between the client device and an enterprise e-mail server. This allows users to view, compose, and delete e-mails on client devices while keeping a master copy of the e-mails at the e-mail server. The e-mail server can receive e-mails sent from other users and sync the new e-mails with the client device when appropriate.